Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of amine mining collectors and more particularly to a class of ether amines.
Description of the Problem Solved by the Invention
Many commercially important mineral ores are mined from the earth in relatively low concentration. For instance, in Minnesota's Mesabi range, the ore consists of approximately 25% iron. Prior to further processing, the desired minerals must be concentrated. The present invention improves the process of concentrating the desired mineral.